Erryk Flint
Appearance Shoulder length dark green hair, dark blue eyes, light skinned and slender, wears green armor with a blue bandana over his forehead History Before His Time It was like a song from the Lord of Light. It all started with The Bastard of the East. Brea was of service to one of Aurion's mercenaries, Draqos Essirah, a service she wasn't proud of. Aurion went over to take King's Landing but failed and was later murdered by Maella in his sleep. When Draqos realized of Aurion's death, he escaped north with Brea and two other mercenaries, Lazynno and Haros. Haros didn't make it far though. After Haros tried to touch Brea, Draqos killed him. For weeks, they travelled north when eventually the three ran across Erryn Flint and his men. Erryn was travelling from King's Landing back home. When Brea glazed upon Erryn, her heart stopped and he froze at the glimpse of her. It was as if time had stopped. Next thing she knew Draqos and Lazynno were charging at the men. Lazynno cut down a man before arrows went into his chest. They would have done the same with Draqos but Erryn halted them. He got off his horse, pulled out his sword, and challenged Draqos. The swords sang as they clashed and sparked but in the end, the Lord of Light has answered my prayers. Erryn went over to her taking her hand and swept her away. He said it was love at first sight when he gazed into her big blue eyes and dark green hair blowing in the wind. He took her to a small Castle near the sea named Flint's Finger. She met a lot of his people, nice people. There was the Maester - Dale Locke, Ser Jojen Burley - Captain of the Guards, Ser Jasper Norrey - Master-at-Arms, Tybolt - Captain of a longship called Fire. Just not the household cared for Erryn but his small folks loved him too. She had come to realize Erryn was a kind man, who treated his people good. She knew the Lord of Light blessed her and she was happy, falling madly in love with him. But she knew she had to tell Erryn her past, her secret. Erryn found out that Brea had gotten pregnant by that dangerous man, Draqos. He loved her so much it didn't matter, but he knew this could be dangerous. He had to tread carefully for both their sakes. He asked her hand in marriage knowing it was against tradition to marry an outsider, an Essosi. He loved her and her him and that's all that mattered in the end. They married and had a son half a year later. He made sure no one would know her or her son, Erryk Flint. He will be Heir to Flint's Finger and he will make sure he is a good man, a gentle man, a man of honor, a man the north will be proud of, a man that no one will fear like his father. Erryn will take Brea's secret to his grave. His only worry, he hopes no one will figure out the pattern of the Flint's gene line, a gene line of a daughter being born first, not a son. A Good Life Throughout Erryk Flint's 27 name days of Westeros in Flint's Finger, he's lived a happy and peaceful life. He loves and respects his father Erryn Flint. His mother, Brea Flint, has always been kind and caring to him. He has a younger sister and brother, Ryella and Matthos Flint. His cousin Robin Flint is the same age as him and pretty much sees him as a brother. His aunt Zia Flint wants Robin to be the next Captain of the Guards when Ser Jojen Burley retires. Erryn is a good teacher as well as Maester Dale Locke. Erryk and Robin learned about the lands and history and how to run a successful Castle. He would drill it in their heads that your people are a reflection on who you are so treat them with care and they will do the same back. He and Robin learned how to fight from Ser Jasper Norrey first becoming his page and then years down the road taking on the challenge of being his squires. Erryk knew Robin was slipping past him in skill. It probably didn't help that Erryk had too much on his plate. His father loved the sea and his mother well loved the art of dancing. He took interest in both the sea and dancing, wanting them to be proud of him. As he got older, he realized that his father and mother had different cultures, sometimes different mind sets. His father believed in the simple clothing like pale blue, breast plate armor while his mother believed in exotic clothes like bright green, things called bandanas - Father Old Gods, Mother Lord of Light - Father Northern traditions, Mother Essos traditions. But in the end, they respected each other's believes and Erryk learned to understand and love it all. He even began to where green armor and a blue bandana. When Erryk and Robin had their 20 name day, both their parents had invited many of the Lord's of the North including Lord Stark and his family to a small tourney they called Flint. Erryk and Robin got to test their skills amongst many fantastic opponents. In the end Herbert Stark won the Tourney. But Erryk and Robin made it amongst the top ten and Lord Stark praised them. A couple of years later Erryk still strived to better himself in combat combining both fighting skill with water dancing. He had learned everything he could from his mother on dancing. Brea feels Erryk has mastered the basics of the technique. On Erryk's 25 name day, Erryn had made him a longships. Erryk was honored by the gift calling it "Ever Vigilant". He had also given him the family sword "Spark". He had seen his father use Spark rarely but when he did, he was in awe. When the sword clashed with another blade, it ignited sparks on impact. He was so humbled to receive Spark. Throughout his life, Erryk had not found that spark that his parents had. His father had recommended suitors for him but when he refused them saying she's not the one, his father understood. It didn't bother Erryk to much though, Robin and Ryella weren't married either. Besides he had other things to worry about, like his Training, Dancing, Sailing, History. Most of all he needed to care for his people that he will eventually rule. Timeline of Important Events *342 AC - Brea and Draqos ran north after Aurion the Exile was murdered *342 AC - Erryn slayed Draqos Essirah and rescued Brea *342 AC - Erryn Flint took Brea to Flint's Finger, falls in love, and get married *343 AC - Erryk Flint is born to Erryn and Brea Flint *353 AC - Erryk and Robin Flint page for his father Erryn master-at-arms Ser Jasper Norrey *354 AC - Erryn and Tybolt, captain of "Fire", teaches Erryk how to sail *354 AC - Brea teaches Erryk the ways of water dancing *358 AC - Erryk and Robin graduate from being a page and become a squire for Ser Jasper Norrey *363 AC - Erryk and Robin are Knighted by Ser Jasper Norrey *363 AC - Lord Flint celebrates Erryk and Robin's 20 name day with the Tourney of Flint *365 AC - Erryk learns the ways of true Water Dancing *368 AC - Erryn gives Erryk a longship that he calls "Ever Vigilant" as well as the family sword "Spark" for his 25 name day Recent Events Family Members SER ERRYK FLINT (343AC) 27yr ; Heir of Flint's Finger * his father, ERRYN FLINT (317AC) 53yr ; Lord of Flint's Finger * his blood father, DRAQOS ESSIRAH (315AC) d.27yr ; slayed my Erryn Flint * his mother, BREA FLINT (325AC) 45yr * his sister, RYELLA FLINT (345AC) 25yr * his brother, MATTHOS FLINT (347AC) 23yr ** his daughter, JOY FLINT (365AC) 5yr ** his son, JON FLINT (369AC) 1yr * his aunt, KYRA FLINT (315AC - 337AC) d.22yr ; Died during childbirth ** her daughter, SYLVA FLINT (337AC) 33yr *** her daughter, ROSLIN FLINT (359AC) 11yr *** her daughter, LEONA FLINT (361AC) 9yr *** her son, CLEY FLINT (365AC) 5yr * his aunt, ZIA FLINT (322AC) 48yr ** her daughter, KRYSTY FLINT (340AC) 30yr *** her daughter, RONA FLINT (362AC) 8yr *** her son, ROBAR FLINT (364AC) 6yr *** her daughter, RHEA FLINT (368AC) 2yr ** her daughter, JOCASTA FLINT (342AC - 362AC) d.20yr ; Lost at sea, presumed dead ** her son, SER ROBIN FLINT (343AC) 27yr Household Members * MATTHOS FLINT, castellan of Flint's Finger * SER JOJEN BURLEY, captain of the guards ** JONOTHOR, JOSETH, GREGOR, GERALD, BRYCE, ** HERBERT, OTTO, guardsmen * SER JASPER NORREY, master-at-arms * MAESTER DALE LOCKE, tutor, healer, & counselor * TYBOLT, captain of "Fire" ** TY, his son & first mate * REESE, first mate of "Ever Vigilant" * MYLES, PHILIP, HARRAS, sailors * MICHAEL, master of horse & horse trainer ** WILLAMEN, LANN, stablemen * ANDREW, steward of Flint's Finger * SEPTA ZIA FLINT, keeper of the castle sept and library * SYMOND, smith and armorer * OWEN, the cook * ZACHERY, BEN, kennelmaster & twin brothers ** HUNTER, ASSAULT, FIERCE, dogs * RICHARD, gaoler * GODRIC, storyteller & singer * GWEN, owner of brothel ** RHONDA, JANYCE, FALIA, her girls * JAMMOS, PAXTER, farmers Category:House Flint Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi